


Just Us Girls

by Nezumimurasaki



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumimurasaki/pseuds/Nezumimurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Batgirl have a fight, and come to an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_Quail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Quail/gifts).



It was dark, and the wet gravel crunched and skittered under my feet, gritty with the ever present dirt and dust of a Gotham street. It had been a wet and rainy day, letting off around dusk to a strange, steamy night as the last rays of sunlight had heated the pavement. Bruce and Dick had hared off after a clue the Joker had left them... a doll belonging to the youngest child of an influential family he had kidnapped. This left yours truly on patrol duty. But hey, my dad wasn't always a commissioner. He used to be a regular cop... I know my way around walking a beat. Come by it honestly.  
I reached the end of the alleyway and turned, taking a deep breath of the sauna hot-moist air. I trotted back to the street, then to stretch my arms out. Then I heard something like a skittering of a stone across concrete behind me. I dropped into a fighting stance and spun, not knowing what to expect.  
There was a girl there, about my height, wearing a black and red jumpsuit that left nothing to the imagination, trimmed in ridiculous white frills. Her face was covered in snowy white makeup, and her lips were painted the color of overripe cherries, almost black. A matching jesters cap completed the look. The only way she could have gotten into that alley without me seeing her was to have come over the wall at the back of it... the 16 foot high wall.  
She grinned at me, and spun an oversize pistol round her finger casually. "Heya!"  
It hit me then. Clown outfit, gymnastic prowess, Brooklyn drawl... This had to be the infamous Harley Quinn, Sometimes henchwoman and girlfriend of the Joker, general purpose kook, not to mention all around bad news. I strengthened my stance and let my hand linger near the batarangs on my belt. "Hi. What are you doing here?"  
She cocked her head at me, then a giant grin spread across her face.She had a cute smile, for a demented clown. She glanced at her gun, running a fond hand over the chrome. "I was gonna ask you the same thing. I thought all a you bat-dorks were off after my puddin' tonight." She looked me up and down a moment. total elevator eyes. "Then again, I didn't know there was a girl one." She raised a skeptical eyebrow at me. "You even official?"  
I rolled my eyes and put a metric fuck ton of sarcasm in my voice. "No... you caught me on my way to a costume party." I grabbed a baterang that opened into a net when thrown and hefted it in my hand. "See? I even brought something for the potluck." I pressed the button in the middle of it and flicked it at her in one lightning motion.   
She jumped out of the net's way just as it reached her, laughing raucously. The movement was graceful and boosted her up high in the air. She landed on top of the wall, grinning down at me like a gargoyle. "Hah! Looks a little bland, if ya ask me. Try a taste a' this!" she leveled the gun at me, and squeezed the trigger.   
I attempted to jump out of the way, but miscalculated how close the walls of the alleyway were. I felt something hit me with a solid thump and knock me back onto my ass. I opened my eyes to find I had been covered in a pink goo that looked and smelled like... bubblegum?   
She jumped to the ground and strode over, her hips swaying in a way that I totally did not find hypnotic and sexy... I swear.  
I struggled, but only got more and more tangled up.  
She knelt beside me, and up close I could smell her perfume, a mix of sweet cotton candy and the sharp tang of caramel apple. She clucked her tongue. "Wow... I think Batsy needs to up the trainin' program. That sucked, cutie."   
I rolled my eyes and tugged more at the sticky goop. "Lucky shot."  
She giggled, and tugged a fake flower out of the bag she was carrying. "Mmmhmmm... if ya say so." She squeezed a little bulb attached to the flower and a faintly green mist sprayed into my face. "Nighty night!"

***

I woke in a room who's main feature was a lack of discernible features. It had a gray concrete floor, and walls of fresh white sheet rock. It had a cold and a silence and a new paint and dust smell that said "converted warehouse". There was a door set in the wall across from me.  
I took a moment to assess my predicament. The pink sticky stuff was gone, replaced by more conventional rope binding my hands behind my back and my feet together. I was seated on the floor, in the corner of the room, the bonds on my hands were attached to a pipe that ran floor to ceiling. My clothes were gone, replaced by a white t shirt that barely fell to my thighs, and my hair was damp, as if she had had to wash the pink gunk off. I thought of her touching me all over, gently washing the sticky stuff off, but then tugged my mind back to the moment. No time for stupid fantasies about deadly convicts.  
I tested the bonds on my wrists, but they were pretty tight. Not cutting off the circulation, but I couldn't get much wiggle out of them. I was experimenting with various combinations of angle and tug when the door creaked open.   
Harly stepped in. It looked like she had had a bath too. The jester getup was gone, her face clean of makeup, and her hair falling in two neat pigtails to her shoulders. She was wearing a red nighty that seemed to be made of mostly good intentions and naughty thoughts. She closed the door behind her and smiled at me like we had a secret. "Heya, Cutie! Sleep good?"  
I struggled with the rope some more. "Yea... no sleep like being knocked out by possibly dangerous chemicals!"  
She pouted, and my blossoming diatribe cut off before I could start it. Damn, where did she get off being so cute? She sauntered over, her steps light and cheerful. She bent over, offering a great view of ahem... the things the nighty did not cover anyway. She took my chin in her hand, which was soft, but with a grip disproportional to it's delicacy. "We're gonna have some fun, you an me..." She whispered.  
I gulped. Her eyes had that crazy intensity common to a lot of the Arkham inmates I had worked with, and you never knew what they meant by "fun". Usually nothing you wanted to be in on. "You sure that's a good idea? I mean... Batman and Robin are probably looking for me as we speak... and I hear the Joker gets really jealous..."  
She waved her hand dismissively. "Mista J. an your friends are halfway across the country by now. My puddin' had business on the west coast, and Batsie followed... "   
My heart pounded in my chest like a war drum. There would be no rescue coming. That the Joker wouldn't be coming either was a bit of a comfort, but still. I struggled harder. "I'll get myself out then."  
She slid forward and to her knees, her legs straddling mine. She put one finger to my lips. "Shh... Whatcha hurryin' for? It's just us girls tonight..."  
My throat felt dry, and I was suddenly hot all over. Where our bare thighs brushed, it felt like a thousand nerves were firing. Her breasts pressed against mine felt criminally good. Some traitorous part of my libido was doing the samba. I shook her finger off my face and put on my best glower. "What do you think you're doing, you crazy clown!?"  
She sat back on her haunches and pouted at me. "I'm just havin' some fun. I mean, that's what Mista J. always says he's gonna do if he captures Batsy."   
I had to bite back a chuckle. "I don't think this is the kind of fun he means, Miss Quinn." I managed to work my left thumb out of the bonds behind my back and slipped the fingers out as well.  
She looked around, a little weary, but then leaned in, conspiratorially, whispering. "Yea, but he wouldn't know fun if it bit him on the butt."  
I smirked. "Is that so?" The right thumb was being a little more stubborn, but I kept as still as I could so as not to attract her notice. "Too bad for you."  
She nodded, and leaned forward again, running a gentle hand along my cheek. "You look like you know from fun though... I can tell... the way you were lookin' at me in the alley... the way you're lookin' at me now..." Her face was so close to mine, I could feel her breath on my lips.   
God help me, she had a point. Then again, there was no way to avoid looking at her in that getup in this stark white room. I popped the right thumb loose and slid the rope off. "I suppose you're righ-"  
She kissed me. Hard, and hungry and needy. I tingled everywhere at once, from toes to fingertips. I kissed her back, giving into the delicious softness of her and the warmth of her body pressed against me. without thinking, I lifted my hands to trace along her sides.  
She pulled back with a gasp, her eyes wide. She looked down at my hands, then back at me. Her astonished expression turned dark, and she knocked me to the ground with a pounce.   
I struggled, but she had me pinned. I had to find out what her workout was, because damn that girl was strong. Her hands pinned mine to the floor, and she ground our hips together.   
I moaned and arched up into her, panting for air. "Ok, ok, I give, uncle!"  
She growled and nipped at my neck. "naughty naughty girl. You're gonna do what I say, and then maybe I'll let you out before Mistah J gets home. Deal?"  
"Her teeth on my throat made everything go white and hot a moment, and I had to pause to even parse what she was saying. "Yea... yes ma'am... just please... don't stop!"  
She grinned that maniac grin of hers... and didn't stop.

***

A week later, we stood outside of a large warehouse on the docks. The night had taken a turn for cold and wet, but I was bundled in a large warm coat. I preferred not to think of where Harley had gotten it. She leaned contentedly against my arm as we stared out over the water. The week had been fun... too short... I cleared my throat. "I should get going."  
"Yea..." she sighed, sounding wistful and a little sad.  
"Think about what I said ok? If you want to... we could..."  
She laughed then, backing up to straighten the collar of my coat and wrap it a little tighter around me. "Nah... I'm not gonna switch sides."  
I cocked my head. "You sure?"   
"Nope!" She grinned and gave me a peck on the cheek. "But this was fun. I'll call you next time Mistah J. is outa town, OK?"  
I laughed and returned her kiss. "OK. You take care."  
She shrugged. "What fun would that be?" And then she was gone, back flipped over the edge of the boardwalk and disappeared.   
I started the long walk home. I would have a lot to explain when I got there.


End file.
